


You're Taking My Heart By Storm

by MagnificentlyMagic



Series: I'm Overcome in this War of Hearts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 +1, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Insecurities, M/M, Oral Sex, clary and alec brotp, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentlyMagic/pseuds/MagnificentlyMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been doing this… thing for weeks now. Actually it was more than that, it was months. Four to be exact. Not that Alec was counting. Except that he totally was.</p><p> </p><p>5 times Alec and Magnus gets interrupted and 1 time they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Taking My Heart By Storm

**Author's Note:**

> 5 + 1
> 
> I'M HERE HI HELLO
> 
> This part was super hard to write and my soul is now in this someone stab me RIP me.
> 
> This is part of a series but it can be read as a stand alone. 
> 
> Title is from the QUEEN HERSELF Ruelle 'Storm'.
> 
> ALSO I really enjoy Alec/Clary broTP and Isabelle/Simon/Raphael fight me okay, just fight me

 5

They’d been doing this… _thing_ for weeks now. Actually it was more than that, it was _months_. Four to be exact. Not that Alec was counting. Except that he totally was.

He was like Jace around Clary or Isabelle around Simon, constantly fawning over their other half, except his other half wasn’t often in the Institute so really he was just fawning over his phone.

But he and Magnus had carved out time to have a chilled evening in together – Netflix and take-out, no annoying siblings, no inconvenient demons – so Alec couldn’t complain too much.

Especially since they were finally going to have sex that night. Not that Magnus _knew_ that, of course, but Alec felt like he was ready, and he felt like _Magnus_ was ready, and their make-out sessions had gotten extremely heated in the past few weeks – roving hands, and tight jeans, and those exciting little tingles that Magnus incited on Alec’s skin.

Oh yeah, he was ready. He hoped Magnus was too and that he hadn’t been interpreting this wrong. But Alec had taken a shower after a hunt one evening the week before and Magnus had gotten so extremely distracted by his shirtless wet torso afterwards that Alec was pretty sure he was right on the money.

 Alec had spent his day like he usually would – training, mainly trying to figure out which weapon Clary had the best affinity for. Jace was sure she was best with a Seraph blade but Alec had seen the girl throw daggers and he was willing to bet every cent he had that she would surpass all of them in that skill very soon – and now he was in the shower preparing for the evening.

Thank god Isabelle had gotten them all their own wifi passwords so their searches would be private, Alec had no idea how his parents would react to Alec’s ‘The Best Ways to have Anal Sex’ search.

So Alec had spent the better part of an hour in his shower scrubbing at his skin – using this exfoliator Isabelle had forced on him when he’d stopped shaving as much and had started to grow a little scruff (and if he’d grown his facial hair out because Magnus made these little breathy moans every time he felt it on his skin then who was to know?) – and ensuring that everything was squeaky clean, and fresh smelling, and perfect.

Because that’s what this evening deserved. Perfection. Magnus deserved perfection, and dammit for all of Alec’s inexperience he was going to give it to him.

Alec towel dried thoroughly, using another product Isabelle had thrown at him, moisturiser, and make sure he hadn’t missed any spots of his post-training sweaty skin.

He pulled on his favourite boxers – a black pair of Calvin Klein’s he’d come to love, if only because it drove Magnus crazy when he caught sight of the CK waistband above his jeans whenever he bent over – before padding out into his bedroom and ransacking his wardrobe. He wanted to look good but he didn’t want to look too fancy, or be too uncomfortable, since they’d be spending most of their evening on the sofa. And hopefully the bed if Alec got his way. Possibly the fur rug that still adorned the living room.

Alec eventually decided on his tightest pair of black jeans (Magnus always went wild when he wore these, sliding his hands into Alec’s back pockets when they were kissing, tugging on his belt loops whenever he was standing close enough) and a simple white t-shirt under a blue denim shirt. The shirt had poppers instead of buttons which worked heavily in its favour. Alec doubted he’d be very co-ordinated later so the poppers made everything easier.  

Once he’d gotten dressed Alec pulled on socks and his boots before spraying his cologne quickly. He put everything back in its drawer before pulling out the condoms and lube he’d bought late one night and stashed in his underwear drawer. Of course Magnus could use his magic to conjure these things but Alec didn’t want to put that pressure on him.

Alec shoved everything into a small duffel bag he used to use as a training bag but was now the usual bag he used to take a change of clothes and toiletries when he stayed at Magnus’. He grabbed his leather jacket and swung it on and with one last look at himself in the mirror Alec nodded, ready to head to Magnus’ and hopefully take that next step in their relationship.

 

Alec let himself into Magnus’ loft, the door at the bottom of the stairs already propped open for him. He dumped his boots and bag at the door and hung his jacket on the expensive coat rack Magnus had added to his loft not that long ago, the silver feeling more expensive than anything Alec had ever owned in his life.

Alec padded through to the living room, his socked feet sinking into the plush red carpet Magnus had just conjured. A quick glance into the bedroom found no Magnus there either. Alec continued further into the apartment, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen when he found Magnus sitting on the counter writing in his notebook. Magnus’ brow was furrowed in concentration and his tongue kept poking out to wet his bottom lip.

Alec hovered in the doorway for a moment, raking his eyes over Magnus’ form appreciatively, before he cleared his throat and stood up straight from where he’d been slumped.

Magnus’ head shot up and a delighted smile spread across his face. “Alexander,” Magnus said joyfully. He snapped the notebook shut and tossed it onto the counter beside him before he reached a hand out towards Alec.  Alec grabbed the hand offered and Magnus tugged him into the space between his legs. Magnus wrapped his other arm around Alec’s neck when they were close enough and pulled him into a quick kiss.

Alec slid his hands smoothly up Magnus’ thighs before resting them on Magnus’ waist and spanning his fingers along Magnus’ rib cage.

“How was your day my sweet?” Magnus asked when he released Alec.

“Pretty good. Clary is getting really good at throwing daggers, I pinned a photo of Camille to a target and she hit it every time,” Alec told Magnus happily.

“Why am I not surprised?” Magnus asked, rolling his eyes in mock exasperation.

“How was your day?”

“Better, now that you’re here,” Magnus said quietly, one hand travelling up into Alec’s hair to tug him down for another kiss.

They stood there for a while, Alec’s neck aching less than usual due to the counter altering their height difference, and kissed like horny teenagers. Magnus was sitting at the very edge of the counter, his ankles hooked behind Alec’s knees, and Alec was pressed right up against him. Magnus had one hand tugging on Alec’s hair gently and the other hand was buried in one of Alec’s back pockets.

Alec had just slipped a hand under the material of Magnus’ shirt, both of their breaths hitching gently when –

“Magnus Bane,” a voice boomed from the living room.

Alec and Magnus sprung apart, Alec immediately reaching for a _Seraph_ blade that wasn’t there.

“How did they get in?” Magnus asked, jumping off of the counter.

“The door at the bottom of the stairs was open when I got here, I figured it was you, but maybe it’s broken?” Alec asked, his eyes scanning the kitchen for a weapon.

Magnus rolled his eyes before sauntering through to the living room, his hands poised for a magic fight. Alec followed behind closely – there was no way he was going to stand in the kitchen and leave Magnus undefended.

In the middle of Magnus’ living room stood a large man, covered head to toe in tattoos, clutching his phone in distress. “Magnus Bane?” The man asked quickly, his shoulders straightening upon the sight of Magnus and Alec.

“And you are?” Magnus asked coldly, his hand twitching by his side.

“My name is Vincent, Luke said you could help us,” The man said. When he got no response except a twitching of Alec’s eye he rushed on, “I’m part of Luke’s pack – one of my packmates took his kid on a hunt and the child was poisoned by a Ravener demon. The kid’s in bad shape, please, you have to help us.”

“Why didn’t Luke call me?” Magnus asked, his tone still cold, although he was already half way to his room to tug on shoes.

“He knew I was in the neighbourhood, please Warlock Bane, she’s only six,” Vincent begged, his hand tightening on the phone.

“I’m coming,” Magnus informed, pulling on a long velvet trench coat. He strode back over to Alec, kissing him goodbye lightly. “I’ll be back for dinner, okay? Order for us and I’ll be back soon.”

Alec nodded easily, his eyes flicking over to the werewolf who had begun to pace erratically.

“Okay Vernon, let’s go,” Magnus said, waving his hands into a portal.

“It’s Vincent. How do you know where to go?” Vincent asked, rushing to Magnus’ side.

“I’m assuming they’re at the Jade Wolf?” Magnus asked. At Vincent’s nod of confirmation Magnus stepped through the portal, half dragging Vincent with him.

Alec was left standing in the centre of Magnus’ loft, all of his plans flying out the window. He ran a hand through his hair before sliding out his phone and ordering enough Thai food for a small army. He’d order the food, set up a movie, and wait for Magnus to return before getting his plan back on track. Alec settled into the sofa and flicked on the DVR, ready for the rest of the evening to go on smoothly.

 

 

When Magnus had returned from healing the werewolf child it was well after midnight. The child was much worse off than Magnus had been anticipating and he was almost entirely drained of his magic. This had forced him into getting a cab home and now he was trudging up the stairs. He pulled up short at the bag of take-out sitting on the doorstep. He picked it up and pushed his way into the loft. All the lights were off but there was a faint glow emitting from the living room.

Magnus smiled softly at the image in front of him: Alexander slumped into an arm of the sofa, his arms hugging a pillow, his legs propped up on the coffee table. Alec’s entire face was relaxed, the light from the tv lighting up the planes of his cheekbones. Magnus went through to the kitchen and threw the take-out into the refrigerator, ready for them to eat tomorrow. He went back through to the living room and ran the back of his fingers down across Alec’s cheek.

Alec’s face scrunched up slightly before he blinked up at Magnus, a soft hazy smile gracing his features. “You’re home.” Alec croaked quietly, his voice low with sleep. Magnus’ chest clenched at Alec’s easy use of the word ‘home’ and he smiled back at Alec.

“Come on, mi amor, your back will not thank you if you sleep here,” Magnus said softly, a hand already wrapped around Alec’s forearm to tug him towards the bedroom.

“But wait,” Alec said confused, “What happened to the food?”

“I got the food, don’t worry. We can have it in bed tomorrow for lunch.” Magnus pulled Alec upright, wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist, and begun to pull him towards the bedroom. Magnus deposited Alec onto the bed before tugging lightly on the hem of Alec’s t-shirt. A quick glance back into the living room confirmed that Alec’s shirt was already tossed across the back of the sofa.

“Come on Alexander up,” Magnus cajoled, tugging the t-shirt off when Alec lifted his arms lethargically. Magnus pushed Alec back onto the pillows. “Think you can get your own jeans off?”

“No, help me,” Alec said sleepily, an arm thrown across his eyes.

“Alexander…” Magnus trailed off. He and Alec often slept pressed together, usually in their underwear, but they hadn’t done anything remotely sexual since that conversation all those weeks ago and Magnus felt as if this might be taking advantage. He wanted the first time they undressed each other to be something much more… intimate.

“Please?” Alec asked quietly, his hands now fumbling with his belt buckle.

“Okay,” Magnus acquiesced, his nimble fingers making quick work of the belt, and the button at the top of Alec’s jeans, before he gently pulled the tight jeans off of Alec’s strong legs. Magnus kept his hands off of Alec’s skin, not wanting to make Alec feel uncomfortable.

“Okay you’re free, get under the duvet,” Magnus said softly, his heart melting at how pliant and sleepy Alec was.

“Okay,” Alec said, squirming around until he was successfully in bed.

Magnus smiled before flitting around the living room, turning off the tv with a click of his fingers and locking the door without actually going to it. By the time he got back to the bedroom and shut the doors Alec had rolled over so he was lying on his stomach with one arm underneath a pillow.

Magnus undressed quickly and slid under the covers beside Alec, his body sinking into the comfortable mattress. Alec shifted and rolled onto his side so he could blink sleepily up at Magnus.

“I had plans you know, for tonight,” Alec said quietly, one of his hands coming up to rest on Magnus’ abdomen.

“I know love, we can re-organise our sofa night, I promise,” Magnus said just as quietly, his hand drawing patterns on Alec’s arm.

“That’s not what I meant,” Alec whispered, his eyes slipping shut again.

“What did you mean?” Magnus asked. He got no response however, as Alec was already breathing deeply indicating his descent into sleep. Magnus shrugged to himself before clicking off the lights and snuggling down beside Alec.

 

 

4

Following the failure of his plans Alec had refrained from attempting to seduce Magnus for another week. He’d lost his nerve slightly but it had been reignited when Alec had caught sight of Magnus doing yoga in the living room the morning before. Alec had quickly retreated back into Magnus’ bathroom and promptly took a cold shower, drying off and heading back to the Institute in a hurry.

Magnus had texted him that morning to ask if he’d like to go to dinner. Alec had accepted and thus his plan had begun to form. They’d get dressed up a little, probably drink some expensive wine, have some good food, and then head back to Magnus’ loft where Alec would attempt to not be a bumbling mess and actually seduce his boyfriend.

At least that was the plan.

Until Alec had gotten to the restaurant and found Magnus sitting with Simon and Raphael.

Under pressure from Isabelle and Clary Alec had gotten a new suit, from a mundane store, and he was currently regretting every decision that had led to the buying of that suit. Because when Alec had bought it he’d bought it for Magnus. To show Magnus that he could be something other than a soldier, something more refined, like Magnus was used to.

To be fair, Alec got the reaction he’d expected. Magnus stood swiftly from his chair, his eyes raking down Alec’s body appreciatively. As Alec approached he could hear Magnus muttering under his breath, “Hugo Boss, slim fit evening suit in navy blue, fitted white shirt, probably Adri/Hilman collection, thank you _Isabelle_.”

Magnus finally caught Alec’s eyes and pressed up to give him a kiss when Alec was close enough.

“Simon and Raphael?” Alec asked under his breath, one of his hands landing on Magnus’ shoulders.

“Raphael is an old friend of mine and I know you know Simon. I thought having him here would make you meeting one of my friends slightly less awkward,” Magnus replied, his eyes hopeful. Alec sighed internally before giving Magnus a small smile.

“Let’s do it,” Alec nodded. Magnus smiled before turning Alec around with a soft press of his hands and pushed Alec into a chair. Alec nodded at Simon, who looked entirely as uncomfortable as Alec felt, before sliding his gaze over to Raphael.

“I’m sitting having dinner with the Nephilim. How odd,” Raphael intoned, his hand reaching for his glass.

“Oh please, you’ve kept much worse company than this,” Magnus replied, pouring himself and Alec a large glass of wine.

Alec took a large gulp as Magnus and Raphael bickered back and forth. Alec kept drinking steadily through dinner, Simon doing the same now that he’d managed to learn the vampire tips and tricks to maintaining his mundane appetite, and by the time dessert rolled around Alec was very, very buzzed. He gratefully accepted Simon’s offer to share a cab back to the Institute, Magnus letting him go with a quick kiss as he continued bantering with Raphael.

Once again Alec saw his seduction plans go down the drain.

 

3

Alec’s third attempt at seduction started off really well.

His parents had gone back to Idris with Max for a Clave-sanctioned wedding that was apparently the wedding event of the year, leaving Alec, Isabelle, and Jace alone for the weekend. Many of the Institute workers had also been invited so the halls of the old church were empty.

Magnus had appeared late afternoon on the Friday, just as Alec was wrapping up his training session with Jace, and the two of them hadn’t detached since. Alec had been shirtless already for training but it was an entirely different experience having someone run their hands down his sweaty, shirtless torso than it was to have someone beating the crap out of him.

Alec was lying on his back on his bed, Magnus pressed along the entire side of him. While Alec had already been shirtless Magnus had been wearing three layers to combat the chilly winter air and Alec was having an excellent time peeling off the layers one by one. Alec had just gotten Magnus down to one layer – a think silk shirt – when he was stopped by a hand on his chest. Alec pulled back breathlessly, his eyes searching Magnus’ face for an indication of the problem.

“Magnus?” Alec panted.

“I think we should slow down,” Magnus said just as breathlessly. He sat up, allowing cold air to waft over Alec’s sweaty abdomen, and ran a hand through his hair.

“Do you think we should slow down because _you_ want us to slow down or because you think _I_ want us to slow down? Because I have no complaints over what was just happening,” Alec clarified, pushing himself up so he was leaning on his elbows. Magnus turned back to look at him, a question in his gaze. Alec stared back, hoping his facial expression would be enough to communicate just how okay he was with all of this.

Whatever Magnus saw must have been enough because with a low groan Magnus threw himself back at Alec, sliding a thigh in between Alec’s legs.

Alec’s breath hitched and he resumed in his task at getting Magnus’ last shirt off. Just as Magnus had begun to grind against Alec’s leg there was a pounding at the door.

“Alec,” Jace’s voiced called through the door. “I know you and Magnus are… busy, but we have a demon problem down by the Hudson.”

Alec groaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow below him. Magnus gave him a small smile, bringing a hand up to brush Alec’s sweaty hair out of his eyes.

“Alec?” Jace called again.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Alec called back in frustration, disentangling himself from Magnus.

“I wish,” Magnus muttered quietly under his breath. While it wasn’t meant for him to hear Alec still snorted lightly as he tugged on a t-shirt. He was suddenly regretful of his missed after-training shower but one glance at Magnus sprawled across his sheets banished any regrets from Alec’s mind.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, already lacing his boots up.

“Don’t be, I know how busy you all are. I had a request from the Seelie Queen to attend dinner this evening so I may as well take her up on that,” Magnus said mournfully as he pulled on his many layers.

Alec and Magnus continued redressing in silence before they made their way to the door, Alec’s bow and quiver the last thing he grabbed.

“Wait,” Magnus said suddenly, a hand on Alec’s arm stopping him for reaching for the door handle.

“What?” Alec asked, turning fully towards Magnus. He barely had a second to breathe again before Magnus tugged him down into a hard kiss, his pressure bruising Alec’s lower lip.

“Be careful darling,” Magnus said softly, a big contradiction to the passion he’d just displayed.

“I will,” Alec whispered back, the two of them gazing at each other. Alec took one last deep breath before opening the door to Jace’s uncomfortable face and venturing out into the cold New York air to take his frustration out on some demons.

 

2

Alec hadn’t really let himself consider his little sister’s new relationship with Simon. They’d been flirting back and forth and they’d gone on a date or two but Isabelle was a big girl and Alec had never had to worry about her love life before.

Until now.

“ _Please_ , big brother, please,” Isabelle begged from where she was sitting at his desk. Alec had sprawled across his bed after weapons training with Clary and Isabelle had accosted him there.

“Let me get this straight,” Alec said tiredly, “You want me and Magnus to go on a double date with you, Simon, and Raphael?”

“Yes,” Isabelle confirmed.

“I don’t, I mean, how does this even? Like, what?” Alec asked confused, sitting up to look at his sister.

“Okay, _so_ , I like Simon, and Simon likes me, but Simon also likes Raphael, and Raphael likes Simon, and I hate Raphael,” Isabelle said with a smile, as if what she said made sense. Alec’s eye twitched slightly, his brain hurting as he tried to puzzle through what Isabelle had said.

“But if you hate Raphael then why are you dating them both?” Alec asked, rubbing his temple with his hand.

“Okay so I don’t _hate_ Raphael, but I don’t like him exactly, but I think maybe I _could_ like him? He makes Simon happy, and I make Simon happy, so I suppose together we can try and all be happy together?” Isabelle said, her voice becoming a question at the end.

“Iz… I kind of had plans tonight,” Alec replied.

“What, sitting on Magnus’ couch and eating take-out?” Isabelle asked sarcastically.

“Well, _yes_ , but also, you know, I was planning, uh –“

Isabelle gasped out loud and her face lit up. “Was tonight going to be _the_ night?” Alec’s reddening face must have been enough of an answer for her because she squealed and clapped her hands. “Okay, ignore my request, do your _thang_ big brother.”

“Thank you,” Alec muttered sarcastically. Just as Isabelle opened her mouth, no doubt to give him some sort of advice or something, Alec’s phone vibrated in his back pocket. He smiled when he saw Magnus’ name and answered it quickly.

“Hey,” Alec smiled into the phone.

“Hello darling. I know we had plans this evening but Raphael called and he asked if we wanted to go to dinner again. I said yes, I hope that’s okay,” Magnus said brightly. Even through the phone Alec could hear Magnus’ excitement.

Isabelle coughed pointedly as Alec’s face dropped and she shot him a ‘what the hell’ look. He rolled his eyes at her and just shook his head.

“Yeah, Magnus, that’s fine. Isabelle mentioned dinner already. I’ll wear that suit I bought again,” Alec said, his mood depleting quickly.

“Excellent, I’ll see you in a bit sweetheart.” Magnus hung up with that and Alec threw his phone back on the bed before slumping backwards himself.

“I assume you’re coming to dinner?” Isabelle asked carefully, a hopeful little smile on his face.

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Alec sighed.

“Yay,” Isabelle squealed, bouncing over to hug Alec before she exited his room.

 

 

Alec had showered and put on his suit and was waiting outside Isabelle’s room for her when he received a text from Magnus.

MAGNUS: _I cannot wait to see you in that suit again, darling. It does incredible things for your assets._

Alec smiled even as his face flamed lightly. His mood was slowly rising again. Even if they weren’t doing what Alec had planned at least they were together. Yeah, it wasn’t so bad. Alec loved Isabelle and he loved Magnus and –

Wait.

 _What_?

Alec’s eyes widened almost comically as he stood alone in the hallway, a panic attack forming in his gut.

 _Of course you love him you dumbass_ , his mind whispered in a voice that sounded a lot like Isabelle’s. _He’s the one person in your life who always looks happy to see you, of course you’re in love with him. He’s probably not in love with you, because let’s be honest, no one_ chooses _you, but you love him and he_ likes _you enough so that’s something._

Isabelle exited her room as Alec was working himself up and she rushed over to him. “Alec, what’s wrong?” She placed a hand on his face and Alec turned and looked her in the eye. She looked absolutely beautiful, her long dark hair half pinned up in a jewelled clip and swept off to the side of her neck. She wore a knee length black and silver dress with little sleeves and a black collar and her usual high heels.

But what made Isabelle beautiful, what _always_ made Isabelle beautiful, were her eyes. No matter how much make up she wore or didn’t wear her eyes were always so open and honest and loving and Alec had no idea how he ended up with such a wonderful little sister.

“Alec?” Isabelle asked again, alarm dominating her voice.

“Iz, I love you,” Alec choked out. Isabelle’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“I love you too,” Isabelle said, her face still looking puzzled. “Alec, what is going on?”

Alec said nothing but he did pull her into a hug, his arms wrapping around her shoulders and squeezing her.

“Alec you’re scaring me,” Isabelle confessed into his shoulder even while she wrapped her arms around his waist and returned his hug.

“I’m fine,” Alec assured her as he pulled away. “Really Iz, I’m okay.” She looked at him suspiciously but she nodded slowly at him.

“If you’re sure?” Isabelle asked once more. At Alec’s nod of confirmation she looped her arm through his and pulled him through the Institute and towards their dates.

 

Alec was almost silent throughout dinner. He wasn’t usually a chatty Cathy anyway but he was almost mute the whole time they were sitting there. He could see Magnus looking at him out of the corner of his eye and Isabelle kept kicking him under the table and frowning at him.

When it came time to get dessert Isabelle made some suggestive comment about returning to the Hotel Du Mort that had Simon stuttering like his old mundane self and that had Raphael smirking. Throughout dinner Alec could see the connection forming between Raphael and Isabelle but he wasn’t paying enough attention to process it.

Isabelle kissed Magnus on the cheek before pulling Alec into a hug. “Alec you are really worrying me,” Isabelle whispered into his ear. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, her heels putting her closer to his height but still requiring her to extend her arms up.

“I’ll explain tomorrow, I promise. Have fun tonight,” Alec whispered back, squeezing her back once before letting her go. She shot him another worried look before looping an arm through Raphael’s and grabbing Simon’s hand. Alec watched as the three of them sauntered off into the distance before turning to Magnus.

“Shall we?” Alec asked, his arm gesturing down the street in the direction of Magnus’ loft. Magnus looked at him with an undecipherable expression before he smiled softly and nodded, holding out a hand for Alec to take.

The two of them walked almost silently for a while before Alec even noticed they weren’t walking towards Magnus’ loft anymore.

Magnus had steered them along Brooklyn Heights promenade, the lights from over the river twinkling gently. Magnus tugged Alec towards a bench and pulled Alec to sit down next to him.

Alec could see Magnus turning towards him, could see the concern on Magnus’ face, could see the softening of Magnus’ eyes. Before Magnus could even speak Alec got there first.

“I love you,” Alec blurted out, his eyes fixed on Magnus’ face. Magnus’ mouth shut with an audible click and he looked entirely startled. Alec started panicking and kept talking, “I don’t expect you to say it back. I just… wanted to say it. So you knew. I know you probably don’t feel the same way, we’ve barely been together for a few months, and you’re immortal, and that time is like a second to you, but this, _you_ , you have been one of the best things to happen to me and ,-“

Magnus cut Alec off with a kiss. A bit like their first one it was messy, and uncoordinated, and unpractised, and absolutely perfect. Alec sunk into it, his eyes falling shut of their own volition and his hands sliding around Magnus’ waist. Magnus’ hands were on Alec’s face and his thumbs were gently caressing Alec’s cheekbones. When Magnus pulled away Alec tried to follow him but Magnus simply leaned his forehead against Alec’s as they breathed against each other. Alec was too scared to open his eyes so he just kept them shut and breathed quietly.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered into the space between them, “You are one of the most extraordinary people I have ever met. How could I not love you?”

Alec’s eyes shot open and he was immediately captivated by Magnus’. Magnus had let his glamour drop so his cats’ eyes were staring back into Alec’s. 

“Alexander Lightwood. I love you,” Magnus breathed, a smile spreading across his face.

Alec smiled back, one of the smiles he usually reserved for his family, and he felt an overwhelming wave of relief crash over him.

“Kiss me again,” Alec commanded softly.

Magnus complied and the two of them sat there for hours simply kissing before a phone call from Isabelle summoned them both to the Institute for some type of Valentine drama.

It wasn’t enough to wipe the smile off of Alec’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

1

Since Alec had told Magnus he loved him he’d spent almost every night at Magnus’ loft. No matter the separate plans the two of them had Alec always tried to fall asleep next to Magnus – or at least wake up next to him.   

This meant that Alec has spent eighteen straight days sleeping at Magnus’. Each day had brought more heat to their relationship but there was always something to interrupt them.

Except today.

Today was the day. Alec could feel it.

Literally.

They were slowly waking up for the day. Alec lay flat on his back with Magnus pressed against his side. Alec was thoroughly distracted by Magnus tracing patterns onto Alec’s bare abdomen but he tried to keep telling the story he’d started when he’d woken up.

“So we get to the warehouse and Isabelle immediately takes her whip to this guy’s face, like it was nasty, but also kind of impressive, and then he explodes -,”

“Alexander,” Magnus interrupted softly, “I am literally lying here drawing patterns on your bare skin and you’re telling me about a time your sister made a demon explode. At least kiss me good morning first?”

“Right,” Alec nodded sheepishly, his cheeks pinking slightly.

Magnus simply smiled at him before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. Magnus’ hand stilled on Alec’s abdomen and he flattened his fingers so Alec could feel the weight and heat of Magnus’ hand seep into his skin.

Alec slid a hand behind Magnus’ head, his fingers raking through Magnus’ product-free hair. Alec’s other hand slid over Magnus’ hip as he tugged him slightly closer.

Magnus slid further onto Alec, so Alec could feel the weight of him down one side of his body. Magnus slid his knee in between Alec’s and Alec could feel where Magnus was hard against his hip. Alec’s hand tightened on Magnus’ hip before he slid it around to the small of Magnus’ back.

Magnus deepened their kiss quickly, his hands sliding all over Alec’s chest and abdomen before settling on either side of Alec’s rib cage. Alec tugged on Magnus’ hair slightly pulling a moan from low in Magnus’ throat.

“Alec,” Magnus panted as he pulled away.

“Uh huh,” Alec replied breathlessly. Alec slid his hand up Magnus’ bare back, his hand coming to a stop between Magnus’ shoulder blades.

“Do you want to stop?” Magnus asked, pulling back slightly to look into Alec’s eyes.

“No,” Alec replied quickly, “Do you?”

“No,” Magnus said softly. The two of them smiled at each other before they kissed hungrily again, this time with serious intention. Magnus straightened out his arms and leaned heavily on his hands where they were planted on the mattress either side at Alec’s ribs. He used the momentum and height to adjust his position, swinging his leg over Alec’s hips so Magnus was straddling him.

Alec audibly gasped and Magnus took the opportunity to attach his mouth to Alec’s neck, the opposite side to his deflect rune, and suck lightly at the skin there.

Alec was entirely overwhelmed by the feelings he was experiencing, but he managed to focus his attention down the points of contact where bodies met. One of Alec’s hands was tracing up and down Magnus’ back while the other one toyed with the waistband of Magnus’ shorts, his fingers lightly grazing the skin above the material.

Magnus pulled back to admire his handiwork and Alec caught Magnus’ blown pupils.

“God, you’re gorgeous like this,” Magnus breathed, one of his hands coming up to caress Alec’s cheek.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ wrist and pressed a kiss to the palm of his hand before linking their fingers together. “I don’t… have any idea what I’m doing, but… maybe you could teach me?”

Magnus fisted the sheet under his free hand, and his thighs tensed against Alec’s sides. “Can you not say things like that?” Magnus breathed. At Alec’s look of alarm Magnus clarified, “This will be over far too soon if you keep talking like that.”

Alec smiled knowingly, “What that I want you to teach me?” Magnus groaned low in his throat at Alec’s words. Alec took the hand that wasn’t holding Magnus’ hand and ran it up the arm Magnus had planted on the mattress. He lightly dragged his fingertips up and down Magnus’ forearm. “Think of all the things you know that I have to learn, that you can teach me. Think of all the things we’ve yet to do together.”

Magnus groaned again before leaning down to capture Alec’s lips. Alec had one hand entwined with Magnus’ while the other ended up clutching Magnus’ forearm. Alec’s hips bucked uncontrollably when Magnus bit his bottom lip. Alec almost pulled back in embarrassment until Magnus started moving above him, the two of them finding a rhythm quickly.

They were both hard, grinding against each other. Magnus tightened his grip on Alec’s hand before releasing it. Magnus trailed his hand down Alec’s chest, until he hit the waistband of Alec’s boxers. Magnus was inching his fingers slowly underneath the waistband, Alec’s breath hitching when –

“Alec! Magnus!” A voice called out through the loft.

Alec fisted one hand and smacked it off the mattress, a frustrated groan dragged from his throat. Magnus pulled away to sit up, carefully shifting their hips apart. Alec ran a hand through his hair, tugging it slightly in annoyance.

“Guys?” Clary’s voice sounded like it was coming from right outside the bedroom.

“We’re coming biscuit,” Magnus replied wearily. He swung his leg off of Alec’s hips, sliding off the mattress entirely to grab his silk robe. Magnus turned back to Alec once the robe was on, “Take your time getting ready, I’ll see if I can get rid of her.”

Alec watched as Magnus exited the bedroom before he dropped his head back onto the pillow in frustration. He sighed before swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress and standing up. Alec had to adjust himself in his boxers before tugging his tight jeans on again. Naked from the waist up Alec hunted for his t-shirt before catching sight of his phone.

19 MISSED CALLS

The variety of callers – Clary, Isabelle, Jace – told Alec that whatever Clary was here for wasn’t some trivial problem that could be fixed quickly. Alec sighed out-loud before padding through to the living room, foregoing searching for his shirt.

Clary looked up when he entered but averted her eyes quickly. Alec caught sight of the massive hickey on his neck in one of the mirrors on the wall and rolled his eyes in Clary’s direction.

“I have literally walked in on you and Jace grinding on the training room floor after hours, you can handle looking at a hickey,” Alec told her. Clary looked up sheepishly before nodding absentmindedly.

“You want coffee?” Alec asked. Clary nodded again as Alec made his way through to the kitchen flicking on the coffee pot and making three mugs on autopilot. He carried them through on a tray and found Clary and Magnus pouring over The Book of the White on the coffee table.

Magnus glanced up at him and did a double take when he saw Alec still shirtless. With a quick snap of his fingers Magnus conjured a shirt onto Alec. Alec looked at Magnus slightly startled, and Clary tried to hide her a laugh behind her hand.

“You’re far too distracting this morning, mi amor,” Magnus said. 

“Okay,” Alec stuttered, his face heating up. He flopped onto the sofa beside Clary and leaned in towards the book as well. “What are we looking for?”

“Camille poisoned Simon with some type of ancient potion, spell, we don’t know, but he’s weak and Raphael suggested Magnus,” Clary rambled, her hands absentmindedly flipping through the book, not actually seeing any of the words in front of her.

“Of course he did,” Alec muttered under his breath before taking a large swig of his coffee. He caught Magnus smirking at him so Alec knew his words had definitely been heard.

It didn’t take long for Magnus to figure out what he needed to heal Simon but the solution was not the easy fix Alec had been looking for.

“Why are you so tense, is the Seelie Queen prickly or something?” Clary was asking Alec.

“Not prickly exactly, just… You know how Seelies can’t lie?” Alec asked. At Clary’s nod of confirmation he continued, “She has a way of deceiving people, making them very uncomfortable, and tricking them into staying in her faerie court forever. She’s a nasty piece of work.”

“Don’t eat anything there biscuit, don’t even attempt to be sarcastic, don’t look away from her. Be direct, be clear, and most of all, be strong,” Magnus interjected.

“This sounds terrifying,” Clary breathed, “But if you need the ingredient from her then I’ll get it.”

“We,” Alec interrupted.

“What?” Clary asked, confused.

“ _We’ll_ get it. I’m not letting you go there alone,” Alec said incredulously. He’d already gotten changed during their search through the book so he tugged his boots on quickly. “We’ll need to go back to the Institute for weapons, the Queen doesn’t like concealed daggers so we’ll need the most ostentatious weaponry imaginable.”

“Why so obvious?” Clary asked.

“She doesn’t like to be deceived darling. The more obvious your weapons the more she’ll take you seriously,” Magnus informed, his hands already mixing part of the concoction needed to save Simon.

“Let’s go,” Alec said, tugging on his jacket.

Magnus strode over to him swiftly and pulled him into a quick kiss. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about this morning sweetheart. We _will_ be revisiting that soon.” At Alec’s blush Magnus’ face softened. “Be careful.” Alec nodded back, quickly kissing Magnus again, and pulled Clary out of the loft.

 

 

Magnus had just put the finishing touches on the concoction for Simon when he’d received Clary’s texts. It was… _alarming_ , to say the least.

CLARY   _Okay please don’t kill me she was very very insistent it had to be Alec_

CLARY   _Seriously she demanded_

CLARY   _Okay WOW didn’t need to know that AleXANDER THANK YOU_

CLARY   _SOS help pls_

MAGNUS    _What is happening???_

Just as Magnus had contemplated calling Isabelle for back-up Clary had rang his buzzer insistently. Magnus was pacing like a mother hen when a very happy Alec and a very uncomfortable looking Clary appeared in his living room doorway.

“Magnus!” Alec called, making his way straight to Magnus and throwing his arms around Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus shot Clary a confused glance over Alec’s shoulder to which she winced and averted her eyes.

“What is going on?” Magnus asked as Alec pulled back. Now that Magnus could see Alec properly he could pinpoint the glassiness of his eyes and the dilation of his pupils. Alec swayed in place before Magnus led him gently to sit on the sofa.

Once Magnus had gotten Alec situated he rounded on Clary, his face stern and his gaze pointed. “What. Happened?” Magnus asked through gritted teeth.

Clary winced again before she pulled Magnus through into his study space/potion area to talk. “The Seelie Queen agreed to give us what we needed but only if Alec tested her new cocktail mixture. He refused initially but she told him that she would give us what we needed without strings if he did this. When he asked why she said she wanted to see what ‘the great Magnus Bane had uncovered in this Nephilim’. Alec’s face went a very dark red but he did it, she gave us what we needed, and now Alec is high.” Clary’s face at the end of his story was amused but also uncomfortable.

“He’s high?” Magnus asked incredulously, “You got my boyfriend high?”

“It’s not like it was my intention! Trust me, this has been just as bad for me as it has been for him, there are things I never wanted to know about him that I do now,” Clary replied, her voice adamant.

“Like what?” Magnus asked cautiously. Suddenly he was very scared of what Clary was going to say.

Clary’s face flushed slightly and she avoided Magnus’ eyes. “I’ll tell you later. Simon first, okay?”

“Fine,” Magnus huffed, “But you are telling me.”

Clary nodded hesitantly, which Magnus accepted, and the two of them got to work on the potion.

 

Magnus had been hoping that while Clary and himself had been working on the remedy for Simon Alec would have sobered up a little. But when Clary ran out of the loft – _without_ telling Magnus what Alec had said – and Magnus had checked on Alec he found him still high on faerie dust as it were.

“Magnus!” Alec called happily, not having moved an inch while he’d been alone. He held his arms out for Magnus and wrapped them around Magnus’ neck when he was close enough, pulling Magnus down onto the couch with him. “I missed you,” Alec breathed into Magnus’ neck.

“I didn’t go anywhere sweetheart,” Magnus said softly, his arms wrapping tightly around Alec’s waist. He was loathe to let Alec go until he’d managed to sober him up a little.

“When I was gone, silly. I missed you then. And I missed you when you left me here on the couch,” Alec slurred, his arms tightening around Magnus’ shoulders minutely.

“What did they Queen give you Alexander, hmm? Do you remember?” Magnus asked, forcing Alec to detach his arms from Magnus’ shoulders. Alec pouted but he smiled again when Magnus entwined their fingers.

“It was purple, and it glowed, and it had those sparkly flecks that you like to put in your cocktails,” Alec informed him even as he became distracted by Magnus’ fingers.

“Damn, the one time I did not want to be right. Freakin’ faerie dust,” Magnus muttered under his breath as he watched Alec play with his fingers.

“You’re so pretty,” Alec breathed, turning the full force of his honey brown eyes onto Magnus.

“Darling…” Magnus trailed off, chuckling lightly

“No, you’re not pretty,” Alec corrected clumsily, “You’re so beautiful. And _nice_. You’re so kind, and so loving, and you make me feel all tingly inside. I don’t know what I did in a past life to deserve you because you’re so much better than me and so wonderful and I want only nice things for you because you’re so special.”

Magnus sat there staring at Alec stunned. Alec simply smiled serenely before he turned his attention back to Magnus’ fingers. Did Alec really think all those things? Or was this just the faerie dust talking?

“Don’t frown,” Alec whispered, frowning himself, as he pushed a finger into the dent between Magnus’ eyebrows. “You shouldn’t ever frown, you should be happy always.”

“I’m not frowning angel,” Magnus reassured, one of his hands coming up to push the bangs out of Alec’s eyes.

“You are,” Alec pouted before his expression dropped into one of dread, “Was it me? Did I do something? I’m always messing things up with you. But I can fix it, just tell me what to do.”

Alec’s eyes had gone wide with fear and Magnus decided then and there that he never wanted to see that expression on Alec face ever again.

“Sweetheart you haven’t done anything wrong,” Magnus promised. He placed his hand on Alec’s neck gently and caressed the rune there. “I’ll tell you what I’m frowning about tomorrow, okay?”

“Do you promise?” Alec asked quietly, his expression softening slightly.

“I promise mi amor. Now let’s get you into bed, you’ve had a long day,” Magnus said, tugging Alec to his feet. Alec swayed slightly as he got to his feet but he smiled dopily down at Magnus as he was tugged towards the bedroom. Magnus managed to get Alec out of his boots, jeans, and jacket, but Alec promptly turned and snuggled into the pillows before Magnus could tug off his t-shirt.

Magnus smiled softly as he attempted to tuck Alec into the sheets but he was stopped by Alec’s vice-like grip on his arm. Alec’s eyes sprung open and were suddenly extremely clear as he looked up at Magnus.

“I love you,” Alec rasped, his grip tightening on Magnus’ arm.

“I love you too Alexander,” Magnus whispered back softly.

“No but like… I really love you,” Alec insisted quietly, his words still slurring. “I know I’ve made you wait for me. You know… sexually. But you’re amazing and I have so many plans and I know I’m inexperienced and I probably won’t make you feel as good as you make me feel but I’m going to try because you’re special and you deserve to feel good.” Alec’s voice had gone breathy towards the end of his speech and he tapered off as his eyes slid closed. His grip on Magnus’ arm loosened and he was asleep within seconds.

Magnus stood at the side of the bed stunned again, the breath knocked out of his lungs at Alec’s words. Magnus could feel a pang through his heart at the wonderful man in his bed, in his life, in every facet of his soul.

Magnus gave one last glance at the bed before he padded through to the living area and flopped inelegantly onto his sofa. With a wave of his hand a pot of tea appeared in front of him on the coffee table and he poured himself a cup in an effort to soothe his racing heart. He’d just taken a sip when his phone beeped so he slid it out of his pocket and checked the message.

CLARY   _Okay, SO, I’m not sure if I should be telling you all this but a deal was a deal so here it is. After Alec got super high he started waxing poetic about how pretty you are and how lovely you are and how much he’s grateful you’re in his life. THEN everything got super sexual and he was talking about how nice your hands are and how amazing your skin tastes and how when you tug on his lower lip it makes him really horny and then he started talking about how you calling him Alexander turns him on and now whenever his family calls him Alexander it sounds wrong because it only sounds right when it’s coming out of your mouth and then we got to your loft and thank god because I’ve never wanted to die so much than during that conversation. So yeah, that’s that, Alec loves you hella a lot, and I am now over my embarrassment quota for the year. Thanks again for helping Simon!_

Magnus slumped back against the sofa, his phone clenched in his hand, as he stared into space at nothing. His heart was hammering against his rib cage and it took everything in Magnus’ body not to start crying.

It had been a long time since someone had loved Magnus – in fact he doubted any of his lovers had loved him deeply at all, simply a superficial likeness to pass the time until they were over – and it robbed him of all the breath in his body.

Without hesitating further Magnus left his teacup on the coffee table and strode back to the bedroom, a quick snap of his fingers removing him of his clothing, and snuggled up next to Alec under the duvet. Alec shifted in his sleep and threw an arm over Magnus’ side, pulling them closer together. Magnus closed his eyes and sighed in utter happiness.

 

The happiness shattered when he woke up the next morning and Alec was gone.

 

+1

 

Alec knew it had been stupid to run out on Magnus, he knew it. But the overwhelming embarrassment and fear had sent him straight out the door.

He couldn’t believe he’d said all those things last night. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel them, because of course he did, but he knew in the deepest facets of his soul that he was far more into Magnus than Magnus was into him.

And now he’d spilled his feelings all over Magnus and embarrassed himself and Magnus was going to end things because Alec was far too inelegant and unrefined and entirely too trivial for Magnus to worry about.

Alec rubbed a hand over his face before scrubbing at his hair as if to banish the embarrassment away. He’d been walking all day – he’d left Magnus’ loft at eight am and it was now nine pm – and his body was ready to collapse. Alec pulled out his _stele_ and redrew the stamina and energy runes on his forearm.

A jolt of energy rushed through him and he rolled his shoulders in an attempt to energise himself. He dropped down onto a bench and finally allowed himself to check his phone. His heart thumped as he turned it back on and saw the messages on the screen.

78 NEW MESSAGES

40 MISSED CALLS

6 VOICEMAILS

Alec scrubbed a hand over his face again before clicking on his voicemails. The first one was from Isabelle, a swift ‘get your act together dumbass’ that Alec promptly deleted. The second and third ones were also from Isabelle and each one was angrier than the last. The fourth was from Clary, her soft voice telling him that it was okay, whatever he was feeling, and that he just needed to go back. The fifth was from Jace, something of a mixture of Isabelle and Clary but with the unique innate knowledge of the parabatai bond. Jace told him to call him when he needed him, he’d be straight there to help with whatever was bothering Alec and that Alec needed to take care of himself.

The sixth voicemail however, that was the one that broke Alec’s heart. Magnus’ usually bright and joyful voice sounded dull and clinical and lifeless as he told Alec to call his family because they were worried and that they kept bothering him. Magnus hadn’t even called him Alexander for the entirety of that message.

Alec sighed out-loud when the message ended and he hung his head heavily. Alec did the one thing he could think of and dialled Jace’s number from memory.

“Alec!” Jace’s voice hissed down the phone, “Where the hell are you man, everyone has been going crazy.”

“I screwed up Jace. Big time,” Alec choked out, his voice rough from disuse.

“Wait, what’s wrong, are you hurt?” Jace asked quickly, the sound of a staff being dropped echoing in the background of the call.

“No but I think I just ruined everything for myself,” Alec chuckled without humour, tugging on his hair harshly with his free hand.

“What happened man? Magnus sounded frantic when he called Isabelle this morning.”

“Did Clary tell you about the Seelie Queen yesterday?”

“About how she got you high?”

“Yeah. So when I was high I said some things to Magnus I probably shouldn’t. Really, really intensely emotional stuff that I never meant for anyone to hear, and now he probably hates me because I’m a stuttering mess who can’t control his own feelings and then I ran out on him which is even worse, oh my god Jace, why am I such a moron, why can’t I function like a regular person?” Alec groaned down the phone, his breath coming in short pants as the panic in his chest threatened to swallow him whole.

“Alec man, are you stupid?” Jace asked rhetorically. “I’m going to say this just once. Magnus is _in love with you_ , you absolute _dumbass._ It doesn’t matter how cheesy or romantic or embarrassing what you said was, it probably only made him love you more.”

“You don’t get it, Jace -.”

“No, Alec, _you_ don’t get it,” Jace interrupted. “That guy looks at you like you hung every single star in the sky. He loves you more than I thought it was possible to love another person, okay? And you, you love him just as much too. I’ve seen you throw down your life for your family, and your friends, but not once have I seen you love something so hard as you love Magnus.”

Alec’s breathing had calmed slightly at Jace’s words but when Alec looked back down at his hand there were tears pooled on his skin. Alec wiped his hand roughly across his face, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Bro,” Jace continued quietly. “You do not need to let your insecurities swallow you whole anymore. You deserve to be happy. If Magnus makes you happy then you should tell him these things. There’s no embarrassment there. Now stop being an idiot and get your ass back to Magnus’ loft and apologise.”

“Jace he’s going to laugh me out of there,” Alec choked out.

“I can assure you no one is laughing Alexander,” Magnus’ voice interrupted from behind the bench. Alec stood up swiftly and whirled around to face Magnus. He choked out a ‘gotta go’ down the phone to Jace before sliding his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. Alec stood there for a few moments, just silently staring at Magnus, before he found his voice.

“How long have you been standing there?” Alec asked, his voice raspy.

“Long enough,” Magnus replied quietly. He was wrapped in a long velvet trench coat, the collar made of fur that swarmed his ears. He rounded the bench and took a seat, motioning for Alec to join him. When Alec sat down gingerly Magnus continued, “When you called Jace Clary called me and I tracked you here. In all honesty I’ve been tracking you all day but I figured you wanted some alone time since you ran out this morning.”

Alec had slumped forward, his hands hanging loosely between his thighs, and he stared at them now as he winced at Magnus’ words. “I’m sorry,” Alec choked out, “I shouldn’t have left like that.”  

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Magnus agreed softly. “But if half of what you said on the phone to Jace is what you actually believe then it should be me who is apologising.”

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, puzzled, as he turned his head to look up at Magnus. Magnus’ eyes were blazing with something – pain, love, lust, desire, want – and he was uncharacteristically biting his lower lip nervously.

“Alexander, for so many centuries I had closed myself off. But you came along and you got under my skin, and burrowed into my soul, and made this place for yourself in my heart. I don’t think anyone has managed to break down my walls as quickly as you did. And I’m sorry that you think what you said yesterday is something to be ashamed of because I don’t think it is. I think what you said yesterday was brave, and incredible, and I love you one hundred times more for it.” Magnus said all of this quietly, as if he was scared that if he talked too loud Alec would spook like a baby deer.

Alec lowered his gaze again before sighing and slumping back against the bench. He focussed his gaze on a faraway boat travelling down the river, his hands squeezing together in his lap. “I need to say something and I don’t think I can look at you when I say it, is that okay?”

“Whatever you need to do Alec,” Magnus assured gently.

Before Alec could lose his nerve he began to talk, “I know you feel strongly for me, I _know_ that, but I also know you have lifetimes of experience behind you. I know I’m something fleeting in your life that you probably won’t remember in two hundred years down the line. I have never felt this way about a person, and one half of me wants to scream about you from a rooftop, and the other half wants to run away from you because you have this power to hurt me now. And it’s not physical, it’s not something I can control, it’s this beating of my heart, this ache within my gut, in my soul, that _yearns_ for you, and I’m scared that if I tell you all of these things you’re going to realise how entirely inexperienced I am and how much I have no idea what I’m doing and that terrifies me, _you_ terrify me.” Alec paused to take a breath, his gaze dropping down to look at his hands in his lap again.

“But I love you, with every fibre of my being, I love you, and I don’t think I could _survive_ without you now. I guess what I’m trying to say is I’m not embarrassed by you, or what I feel for you, I am absolutely _terrified_. And I’m terrified of telling you I’m terrified and having you walk away because you realise how much of an unworthy idiot I am of you.” 

Magnus didn’t say anything in the silence that followed Alec’s confession. Instead he grabbed Alec’s hand, entwining their fingers, and squeezed firmly. Alec looked down at their joined hands with something akin to disbelief.

“Alexander,” Magnus breathed shakily, “I have had a lot of lovers, yes, so many lovers who were willing to die with me. But I’ve never had someone who wanted to live with me before.”

Alec looked up then, his eyes becoming captivated by the intensity of Magnus’ gaze.

“Alec, I don’t know if you understand just how much you truly mean to me. You’re not some passing fancy or some trivial ornament I keep around for fun. I am entirely, wholeheartedly, in love with you. I am so sorry if I’ve made you doubt that in any way,” Magnus said gently, his voice open and honest, his fingers squeezing Alec’s. “And I promise you I’m not going to go running because you’ve never had a relationship before. That I get to be your first… _everything_ means the world to me.” 

“I’m sorry I was so stupid,” Alec apologised quietly, finally letting that swooping feeling in his gut subside.

“Hey, it’s okay. I get that you were scared. But can I ask that in future you talk to me instead of running away?”

“I can do that,” Alec promised, a small grateful smile on his face. Magnus smiled back at him, the two of them making a picture of absolute adoration as they sat on the bench.

“What do you want to do now Alexander?” Magnus asked quietly, his eyes bright and loving.

“Take me home,” Alec declared quietly, already standing from the bench and tugging Magnus with him.

Magnus nodded at him, a soft smile still spread across his face, and waved his free hand to conjure a portal, tugging him through, and the two of them landed in the centre of Magnus’ living room. 

Alec dropped Magnus’ hand as Magnus shrugged off his coat, moving to hang it on the expensive coat rack. Magnus’ face dropped a little when he turned around and he approached Alec cautiously, Alec looking at him confusedly.

“When you said home this _is_ where you meant right? I just assumed, I can take you back to the Institute if you wish,” Magnus rambled unusually for him.

“This is exactly where I want to be,” Alec assured him, his hands coming up to fist in the material of Magnus’ shirt. Their mouths collided wetly, the two of them pouring themselves into the kiss.

One of Magnus’ hands slid into Alec’s hair while the other gripped Alec at the waist. Alec wound one of his arms around Magnus’ waist and tugged him impossibly closer, the two of them pressed together tightly.

Alec gasped into Magnus’ mouth as Magnus did this thing with his tongue that sent all rational thought out of his brain. Alec slid the hand that wasn’t around Magnus’ waist up to cup his cheek, pulling back slightly to look Magnus in the eye.

“If you want to stop Alexander just say,” Magnus said hoarsely, his hand tightening at Alec’s rib cage.

“I don’t want to stop,” Alec replied breathlessly, “Do you?”

Magnus shook his head infinitesimally and he stared back at Alec with nothing short of love in his eyes. The two of them stood there locked together for a moment simply staring at each other. The moment broke when Alec’s phone rang and the two of them pulled apart, frustrated.

“What?” Alec asked through gritted teeth, not even checking the caller ID.

“Woah, I just wanted to check you were okay,” Isabelle sniped at him down the phone.

“I’m fine, you can yell at me tomorrow. I’m turning my phone off, do _not_ contact me unless you really, really need me, and try _not_ to need me, okay?” Alec asked pointedly.

“Whatever you say big bro,” Isabelle replied with a smirk in her voice before hanging up. Alec turned his phone off and threw it onto the sofa before turning back around to look at Magnus.

Magnus, who was standing there staring at Alec as if he was the eighth wonder of the world, Magnus, who had spent the entirety of his day simply tracking Alec but giving him the space he needed, Magnus, who held him like he was afraid Alec would disappear if he didn’t hold on tight enough.

Magnus, whose eyes held so much love, and desire, and adoration, and who deserved the whole world over, but who was willing to settle for someone as ordinary as Alec.

“Please kiss me,” Alec breathed desperately. Magnus was before him in a second, his hands coming up to hold Alec’s face gently before kissing him so carefully. Alec brought his hands up to grip at Magnus’ forearms where they were holding Alec’s face, and his thumbs moved gently back and forth over the sensitive skin of Magnus’ wrists.

The kiss stayed gentle and sweet, the two of them content to have their mouths convey their emotions. The mood changed however when, in an effort to get closer to Alec, Magnus tripped over Alec’s foot and bit down on Alec’s lower lip. Alec moaned immediately, opening his mouth wider in an attempt to get closer to Magnus.

Magnus groaned low in his throat, one of his hands moving from Alec’s face down to his neck and the other sliding back into Alec’s hair. Alec let go of Magnus’ forearms to grip at his waist again, his fingers toying with the hem of Magnus’ shirt. Alec slid both of his hands under the material quickly, without hesitation, and suddenly planes and planes of toned skin appeared beneath his palms.

Magnus replied in kind, sliding his hands to Alec’s shoulders and pushing at Alec’s jacket in his haste to get it off. Alec removed his hands from Magnus mournfully to allow the jacket to fall to the floor, not once allowing his mouth to detach from Magnus’. Once his arms were free of the jacket he slid his hands immediately back under the hem of Magnus’ shirt, sliding a hand around Magnus’ back and pushing them closer together.

Alec could feel his heart thumping in his chest, could feel Magnus’ unsteady heartbeat against his skin also, could feel the heat building between the two of them. Alec ran his hand up the centre of Magnus’ back, his fingers trailing up Magnus’ spine.

Magnus pulled back slightly to gasp in air, leaning his forehead against Alec’s. “You can take it off. If you want to.”

Alec nodded against him before his fingers came around to the front of Magnus’ shirt and began to unbutton them. “Would it not be easier to just magic your clothes off?” Alec asked breathlessly as more of Magnus’ tanned skin came into view.

“One of life’s simplest pleasures lies in undressing someone for the first time. I do not want to deprive you – or myself to be honest – of that incredible feeling,” Magnus replied hoarsely before he attached his mouth to the side of Alec’ neck, sucking a bruise gently into the pale skin there.

Alec’s breath hitched as he managed to rid Magnus of his shirt, pushing the material off of Magnus’ shoulders so it pooled on the floor. He didn’t know where to slide his hands next, one hand sliding down Magnus’ toned abdomen, the other one tracing gently over a nipple.

Magnus pulled Alec back down for a kiss by tugging gently on his hair. Their mouths met wetly, their tongues sliding over each other languidly.

Alec’s hands found purchase on Magnus’ hips again, hauling him forward so they were pressed together again. Magnus’ hands left Alec’s hair and slipped around Alec’s waist, scrambling at the hem of Alec’s own t-shirt. Magnus tugged on the material as he pulled away again.

“Can I take this off?” Magnus asked in a low voice. Alec attached his mouth to Magnus’ neck, kissing a trail down the side and along Magnus’ shoulder. “Alexander,” Magnus rasped, his head falling backwards in desire as Alec kissed along the tanned skin.

“Yeah,” Alec answered absentmindedly, lifting his arms quickly to help Magnus slide it off before sliding his arms back around Magnus’ lithe body.

Magnus tucked a hand in-between the waistband of Alec’s jeans and the waistband of his boxers and tugged hard. “Come on, bedroom,” Magnus croaked, walking backwards through the sliding doors and towing Alec with him. Alec followed easily, his eyes roving all over Magnus’ half naked body.

Magnus pushed Alec down gently by the shoulder onto the mattress so he was sitting at the edge before Magnus dropped to his knees between Alec’s spread thighs. At Alec’s quick inhale Magnus looked up and smirked. “As much as I’m sure you like this image I need to get your boots off. Lift your foot?” Magnus asked, tapping Alec’s right ankle with his fingers. Alec suddenly had a flashback to when he was healing and Magnus had helped him dress, his face going just as red now as it did then.

Magnus made quick work of Alec’s boots and socks before tugging off his own. When he was finished Alec pulled Magnus forward by his belt loops so that he was standing above Alec in the V of Alec’s legs. Alec kissed the flat plane of Magnus’ abdomen, directly under where Magnus’ belly button should have been. Magnus looked slightly surprised when Alec look up at him from between his lashes but his hands still landed on Alec’s shoulders.

“I already knew about the belly button thing. We’ve slept together enough times for me to notice now,” Alec informed Magnus, pulling away even as his hands ran up Magnus’ sides.

“It doesn’t… freak you out?” Magnus asked hesitantly, one hand fisting Alec’s hair and tipping his head back.

“Do the runes and scars freak _you_ out?” Alec asked back, his eyes wide and imploring.

“No, of course not,” Magnus replied, his brow furrowing.

“Exactly.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Magnus said, a shiver going through his body as Alec kept moving his hands along Magnus’ sides.

“I love you, this is your body, I’m going to love every little thing about your body as well,” Alec replied simply as he bent forward again and kept kissing his way up Magnus’ abdomen.

 Magnus’ hand tightened in Alec’s hair as Alec licked a stripe along the centre of Magnus’ abs. “Alexander, what do you want to do? This is your show.”

Alec pulled back again, his expression dimming slightly as the question registered. His hands tightened on Magnus’ sides and he lowered his eyes so he was staring at Magnus’ belly.

“Hey, don’t clam up now. I’m not asking to make you uncomfortable, I just want to know what you want,” Magnus said softly, his hand trailing from Alec’s hair to cup his cheek.

“I want,” Alec started before his breath hitched. He swallowed before looking up at Magnus again and continuing, “I want everything. I don’t know where to start, how to start, I don’t really know what to do here.”

“You know we don’t have to do everything tonight though right? We’ll have so many other opportunities to do this, I promise you that,” Magnus smiled.

Alec furrowed his brow, his mind whirling as he tried to articulate what it was he wanted. He’d just opened and shut his mouth for the third time when a look of understanding passed across Magnus’ face.

“You want to do everything as in you want us –“

“I want to feel you inside of me,” Alec blurted as his cheeks flamed red, a flush spreading all the way down his neck.

“Okay, if that’s what you want,” Magnus nodded easily. There was a tightening at the corners of his eyes though, a tremor to his hands, a slight hesitation in his words.

“Is that… okay?” Alec asked reproachfully.

“Of course it is darling, it’s more than okay,” Magnus assured. “I just… don’t want you to feel like I’ve pressured you into being on the bottom the first time you have sex with someone.”

“I’ve thought about it. A lot,” Alec confessed, his face still hot to the touch. “I’ve thought it about it the other way too, me inside of you, but I think this is what I want the first time round.”

“Okay,” Magnus agreed softly, thumb caressing Alec’s cheekbone. Alec smiled quickly before he bent forward to kiss Magnus’ abdomen again. He trailed kisses in a line up Magnus’ body, up his sternum, his throat, across his chin, before finally their lips met again.

This kiss was one purely of desire, all teeth and tongues and lips meeting to ignite every nerve in Alec’s body.

Magnus drew back slightly, urging Alec to slide up the bed towards the pillows. Alec’s pale skin stood stark against the deep red of the sheets, the soft material a contrast to the hard muscle of his body. When Alec had settled again Magnus slid into the space between Alec’s thighs, their hips aligning perfectly as Magnus captured Alec’s mouth again. Alec’s hands slid all over Magnus’ body, smooth skin under hardened callouses and scarred fingers.

Magnus bit Alec’s bottom lip once before pulling back to kiss along Alec’s jaw. Alec’s head fell back against the pillow and his quick exhale sounded more like a moan than a breath.

Magnus sucked a trail of hickeys down Alec’s neck as one of his hands traced a line along the exposed waistband of Alec’s boxers. Alec moaned again, his fingers digging into the skin of Magnus’ lower back.

“You can… take them off,” Alec rasped, “If you want to.”

Magnus looked up from where he was sucking another hickey into Alec’s skin, this time on Alec’s chest, and Alec was honestly captivated by what he saw.

The glitter of Magnus’ eyeliner was smudged, framing Magnus’ cat eyes, and his lips were plush and swollen slightly. Alec’s breath rushed out of his lungs at the masterpiece Magnus made in-between his legs.

Magnus shifted backwards on the bed and Alec propped himself up on his elbows to watch. Magnus slid his fingers along the waistband of Alec’s jeans, his nimble fingers popping the button with ease before he began to slide the denim off of Alec’s legs. Magnus looked up in amusement when the denim got caught around Alec’s ankles. A laugh rushed out of Alec’s chest and he shook his head in disbelief.

“My first sexual experience and denim becomes a cock block, what is my life,” Alec asked rhetorically, amused exasperation in his voice.

“I happen to find it endearing,” Magnus smiled, pressing a kiss to Alec’s newly-freed ankle.

Alec stared at Magnus, enraptured, before sitting up quickly and sliding his hands onto Magnus’ face to tug him into another heated kiss. Magnus pushed up onto his knees before throwing his arms around Alec’s neck.

Alec’s hands slid down the entirety of Magnus’ torso before he slid them around Magnus’ hips and down towards his thighs. Alec prodded gently and Magnus complied, shuffling forward so he was straddling Alec and his knees were beside Alec’s waist.

Alec pulled away with a gasp, moving to kiss down Magnus’ neck. Magnus threw his head backwards, his hands clutching Alec’s shoulders as his eyes slid shut.

Alec had just finished sucking a bruise into the hollow of Magnus’ throat when Magnus’ hands came down to Alec’s chest and _pushed_ , sending Alec sprawling backwards. Alec’s hands flew to Magnus’ hips and he watched as Magnus ran his painted fingernails along the planes of Alec’s abs, tracing over the stark black runes adorning his skin.

Magnus traced along Alec’s skin gently, like he was fragile and precious, and soon he bent over to follow the trail his fingers were taking with his tongue.

When Magnus licked across Alec’s nipple Alec moaned loudly, his eyelids sliding shut involuntarily. Magnus did the same to the other nipple, one free hand coming up to brush across the space his mouth had just been. Alec moaned again as Magnus licked down Alec’s abs before kissing the flat plane of skin just above Alec’s boxers.

“Can I take these off too?” Magnus asked quietly, his fingers sliding along the waistband.

“Only if you do it too,” Alec replied, his voice low and rough. He looked at Magnus straight on and commanded quietly, “Take yours off too.”

Magnus didn’t say anything in response but he smiled slowly, nodding his easy acceptance. Alec watched intently as Magnus slid off the side of the bed and began to undress fully. Magnus slid his pants down, looking up at Alec from under his lashes, his face pinking slightly at Alec’s open ogling. Magnus hooked his fingers under the silk of his boxers before shoving them down roughly.

Alec swallowed involuntarily as his eyes raked over every inch of skin as it was exposed. Magnus stared back at Alec hungrily prompting Alec’s hands to scramble, pulling his own boxers off roughly and throwing them onto the floor beside Magnus’.

Alec was panting, like he’d just chased down a hoard of demons, and his heart was thumping in his rib cage. Magnus moved slowly, cautiously, back towards Alec, sliding back into the V of Alec’s legs.

“You doing okay?” Magnus asked quietly, placing his hands on Alec’s legs, just above Alec’ knees.

“I am doing more than okay,” Alec assured clearly, his eyes bright and alluring.

Alec was sure he made a wanton picture – messy hair, torso strewn with bruises, lips bitten red and swollen, legs spread wide with an extremely attractive man between them, dick hard, red, and leaking onto his own abdomen. He couldn’t actually find it in himself to care though. Not when Magnus was looking at him the way he was.

Slowly Magnus slid his hands up Alec’s legs, his thumbs skirting over the sensitive skin on the inside of Alec’s thighs. Without breaking eye contact Magnus bent forward and placed a kiss where his thumb had just been. He did it again on the other leg and by the time he’d sat back up Alec had tipped his head back against his pillow and his hands had fisted in the sheets at his side.

Magnus kissed a trail slowly up the inside of one leg and just as he reached the juncture between Alec’s groin and thigh he switched sides and did the same to the other leg. Alec groaned loudly, his fingers flexing where they were gripping the sheets.

“Please,” Alec begged quietly, the word slipping out of his mouth without him meaning it to.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Magnus whispered back before he bent over Alec’s dick, his mouth ghosting up the length of it. Alec released a series of breathy little moans as Magnus ran his lips over the sensitive head of his dick but he flat out groaned when Magnus’ hot, wet mouth engulfed him.

Alec’s hips bucked up involuntarily and he gasped out an apology, his entire body going tense as he attempted to keep himself still.

Magnus pulled off of Alec’s dick with an audible pop. He reached out to grab one of Alec’s hands to link their fingers together. Magnus pulled at Alec’s other wrist to get him to release his fingers from the sheets and guided his hand to Magnus’ hair. “Don’t force yourself to stay quiet mi amor, I want to hear you. You can tug on my hair if you want, too,” Magnus said quietly, encouraging Alec’s fingers to tighten in Magnus’ hair before he resumed his sucking.

Alec tightened his fingers in Magnus’ hair, hot waves of pleasure crashing over Alec’s body making him arch off the mattress. Magnus’ free hand pressed down on one side of Alec’s hip, keeping Alec pressed tightly to the bed.

Magnus pulled off of Alec’s dick to lick a stripe up the length before sliding his mouth all the way back down. Magnus hummed gently and the vibrations caused Alec to moan loudly, the sound like music to Magnus’ ears.

“Okay, stop, stop, I can’t,” Alec gasped out. Magnus pulled off immediately, his hand on Alec’s hip caressing the skin there soothingly.

“What’s wrong, are you okay?” Magnus asked, the concern plain in his voice.

“I just… don’t want this to be over too fast,” Alec panted, his eyes opening to look at Magnus, “It feels too good.”

“We have all night darling, I can make you feel good more than once,” Magnus promised, kissing the pelvic bone under his thumb.

“I feel selfish though, I’m not doing anything for you,” Alec argued, his chest still heaving slightly.

“Alexander,” Magnus started, “Shut up, and let me make you feel good.”

Alec breathed out a laugh, his head falling back again as Magnus put his mouth back on him. The warm suction pushed Alec back towards the edge very quickly and a shiver ran down his spine. Alec’s fingers twitched around Magnus’ and his fingers tightened in Magnus’ hair as wave after wave of pleasure built inside of him.

All of the air rushed out of Alec’s body as Magnus gave one last suck. Alec’s orgasm took over his entire body, his skin set on fire and he bit down so hard on his lower lip that he drew blood. He lay there for a moment, simply panting, before feeling came back into his body.

Alec unclenched both of his hands at once, bringing both hands up to scrub across his face before he shoved them behind his head. Magnus sat back up before leaning down for a quick kiss. Alec moaned softly at the taste of himself in Magnus’ mouth.

“You make an exquisite picture Alexander,” Magnus whispered as he pulled away from Alec again. Magnus’ hands were planted on the mattress at either side of Alec’s waist and he was kneeling in between Alec’s spread thighs still.

When Alec glanced down he could see Magnus hard and leaking against his own stomach, the sight searing into Alec’s memory to never be forgotten.

“Do you want me to…?” Alec asked breathlessly, gesturing between Magnus’ legs.

“I’d rather keep going, if you still want to?” Magnus asked hesitantly, “We don’t have to though, if you’ve changed your mind.”

Alec looked at Magnus in disbelief, hooking a hand around Magnus’ neck and tugging him down for a hard kiss. The dazed look on Magnus’ face after Alec had let him go was something utterly delicious and Alec smiled softly. “I want to keep going too,” Alec assured, his tongue licking over the cut he’d just made.

“Alright,” Magnus nodded, his eyes bright with lust and desire. With a wave of his hand lube and condoms landed on the bed.

“Multiple condoms? Someone is ambitious,” Alec laughed as one hit him square in the face out of nowhere.

“Sorry,” Magnus said, his expression sheepish. “I got a little… excited. Lost control a little bit.”

“ _I_ made you lose control?” Alec asked in disbelief.

“You cannot see yourself just now, Alexander, you’re extremely… distracting,” Magnus breathed.

Alec’s breath hitched at Magnus’ words and he unconsciously shifted further down the bed. Magnus grabbed the lube off the bed and looked back at Alec for confirmation before he did anything. At Alec’s nod Magnus squirted some lube onto his hand, warming it slightly between his fingers. Alec shifted further, spreading his legs more for Magnus in a move than was entirely shameless.

At the first press of Magnus’ finger Alec fisted a hand in his own hair, the other one finding purchase on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus slid his finger in extremely slowly, his eyes focussed intently on Alec’s face.

Magnus’ other hand landed on Alec’s thigh and he squeezed it gently. “Hey, sweetheart, focus on me. I don’t want you to forget a single moment of this.”

Alec nodded minutely, his eyes catching every imperceptible muscle twitch on Magnus’ face. Alec’s mouth fell open as Magnus slid a second finger in and he squeezed the firm muscle of Magnus’ shoulder underneath his palm.

Magnus leaned forward and placed a kiss on the flat plane of Alec’s abdomen, never taking his eyes off of Alec’s, as he stretched his fingers apart inside of Alec.

Despite having just orgasmed Alec’s dick was already hard again and every single one of Alec’s nerve endings were on fire. Alec’s abs tensed as Magnus’ fingers slid over that sweet spot inside of him and he moaned uncontrollably, his eyelids falling shut again.

“Oh, _Alexander_ ,” Magnus groaned softly. His free hand ran up Alec’s side and his thumb teased over Alec’s nipple as he grazed over that spot inside of Alec again.

“ _More_ ,” Alec gasped out. Later he’d probably feel embarrassed at how utterly shameless he was being but for the moment Alec could not find it in himself to care. The absolute pleasure emanating from where Magnus’ fingers were grazing was enough to mute any and all of Alec’s insecurities.

Magnus complied and slid a third finger into Alec, the burn more painful this time but the pleasure still as intense. Magnus moved his fingers in and out slowly, his thumb pertaining the same slow rhythm over Alec’s nipple.

“Okay, no, I’m ready, please,” Alec moaned, his voice breathy and shaking.

Magnus slid his fingers out carefully, sliding a condom on and slicking more lube on quickly.

“You ready?” Magnus asked softly, his hands going to Alec’s hips.

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, the hand that had been on Magnus’ shoulder grasping one of Magnus’ hands at his hip.

Magnus reached beside Alec’s head and grabbed a throw pillow, sliding it under Alec’s lower back. Carefully, inch by inch, Magnus slid inside Alec. Magnus’s breath rushed out of him and his hands tightened on Alec’s hips until they were pressed together, entirely connected.

Magnus caught the wince on Alec’s face before Alec could hide it and he brought one hand up to caress Alec’s face. “You okay?” Magnus asked breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Alec choked out, “Just… give me a minute.” Alec’s fingers tightened in his own hair before he forced himself to relax. He brought his knees up to frame Magnus’ hips, the angle causing Magnus’ dick to slide in further and against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

“You can move,” Alec rasped. When Alec looked up he could see Magnus’ intense gaze and he could honestly say he’d never felt so desired, so wanted, so… coveted. “Wait,” Alec choked out, “Kiss me first.”

Magnus smiled softly down at Alec before following the request, their mouths meeting sweetly in the middle. When Magnus slid his tongue against Alec’s he slowly slid out of him. When Alec’s mouth dropped open in a silent gasp Magnus bit Alec’s lower lip before sucking gently on the flesh there.

Magnus began moving in a slow but firm rhythm, carefully allowing Alec to adjust. Alec’s hips bucked up towards Magnus’ a few times before the two of them found a rhythm that had Magnus gasping wetly. Alec’s arms slid underneath Magnus’ and his hands slid across the sweat the was pooling at the base of Magnus’ spine before he slid one hand between Magnus’ shoulder blades and the other one found purchase at Magnus’ waist.

A flush was slowly and steadily spreading across Alec’s abdomen and up his neck, sweat matting his hair to his forehead. Alec was suddenly hit by a wave of lust as he looked up at Magnus, at the glitter around his eyes that seemed to mirror the brightness in his soul, at the intensely long lashes that bushed his cheek gently, at the softness of his lips, at the smooth tanned skin of his cheek.

Alec slid his hands back around to the dimples at the base of Magnus’ spine and he pressed his fingertips into the divots there. The only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing and desperate panting and the dirty slap of skin on skin. Alec was more than happy for this to be the soundtrack to the rest of his sex life.

“Alec,” Magnus moaned, his hips stuttering slightly.

“Faster,” Alec replied, pressing his hands firmer into Magnus’ skin.

Magnus moved so his elbows were lying parallel to Alec’s ears, bending down so he could kiss Alec again. Magnus began thrusting harder and harder, his mouth moving to suck a bruise into Alec’s neck when Alec pulled away to moan again. Alec slid one hand up into Magnus’ hair, tugging slightly as the pleasure built in his abdomen. Magnus panted into Alec’s neck, his hips snapping forward.

“Come on babe,” Magnus panted, their hips slamming together wetly. Alec tipped his head back again as that overwhelming wave of ecstasy overcame him again and he came across his own abdomen. He tightened his fingers in Magnus’ hair and his mouth opened in a silent moan.

Magnus’ hips snapped forward once more before all the breath rushed out of his body and a shiver ran down his spine. Once they’d both taken in a breath again Magnus pulled out carefully, Alec wincing at the emptiness, before he collapsed onto Alec’s chest, a wave of his hand ridding them of the mess.

Tangling their legs together, the sheets wrapped around their ankles, Magnus propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Alec. “You okay?” Magnus asked as he pushed Alec’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

“I’m great,” Alec breathed, a lopsided smile spreading across his face. “You?”

“I’m excellent,” Magnus corrected, leaning down to press a kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth where his smile began.

“Hmm yes you are,” Alec teased, his hands tracing up and down Magnus’ bare back.

“Oh I hoped you’d be like this,” Magnus breathed, his eyes lighting up with delight.

“Like what?”

“The best people to go to bed with are the ones you can laugh with at the same time. It’s a place where your happiness and your pleasure can combine,” Magnus said softly, his thumb caressing Alec’s cheekbone.

“I’ve thought about this a lot, thought about you a lot, and I feel safe here with you. Other people probably would have laughed at the blushing virgin but you’re just so… _you_ ,” Alec reasoned, his brow furrowing as his words didn’t exactly make sense. “No, okay, what I meant was –“

“I think what you were trying to say came out perfectly,” Magnus smiled, booping Alec on the nose.

“Did you… did you just…?” Alec asked, a beautiful smile spreading across his face.

“You’re just so damn cute,” Magnus teased, leaning down again so he could capture Alec’s mouth. It was odd to say but kissing felt one hundred times better to Alec when the two of them were pressed together with no barriers in the way.

As Magnus pulled away Alec yawned straight into his face, his cheeks going red once he’d realised he’d done it.

“I’m sorry, you must be exhausted. Did you walk all day today?” At Alec’s bashful nod of confirmation Magnus nodded before peeling himself off of Alec and rolling off the bed. “Think you can stand long enough for a quick shower?”

“Do we have to?” Alec asked, stretching out his limbs and feeling a pleasant ache in his muscles.

“Do you want to wash off dry, crusted lube from the insides of your thighs in the morning?” Magnus asked drily. At Alec’s eye roll Magnus grabbed his hand and hauled him out of bed towards the shower. “This is simply a wash and dry shower, no funny business. I will introduce you to the delights of shower sex at a later date kitten.”

Despite having just had Magnus inside of him Alec still blushed at the mention of sex, something that would probably take some time to disappear. He didn’t even react that much to Magnus calling him ‘kitten’.

After washing quickly Magnus abandoned Alec in the shower to ‘prepare the bedroom’ whatever the hell that meant. Alec washed efficiently, only indulging in the hot spray for a few minutes, before he towelled of. He brushed his teeth quickly before heading back through to the bedroom. Magnus had changed the sheets and lit some candles – magically of course – and a new pair of boxers sat on what was now Alec’s side of the bed. Alec slid them on with a smile, sitting down with a groan as the ache in his lower back became known.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Magnus asked, suddenly at the door to the bedroom with two mugs of tea. He came further into the room, placing the mugs on the end table before sliding across the mattress towards Alec. Magnus’ usually spiky hair was now flattened and fluffy and all of his make-up was gone. His silk boxers put miles and miles of smooth, tanned skin on display and Alec had never wanted to sink into something so much in his life.

“I’m fine, just a little ache. I can’t say I’m not enjoying it,” Alec confessed, another groan leaving his throat as Magnus dug his fingers into the muscles at the base of his spine. A wave of warmth went through the skin there, no doubt a boost from Magnus’ magic, and it took a lot of the tension out of Alec’s body.

“Come on, lie down,” Magnus prodded, pulling Alec softly backwards. The two of them settled against the pillows, sipping tea – camomile infused with lavender – and trading random conversation. Alec could sense Magnus holding something back though, a tightening around his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Alec asked softly. Where before he would have been internally questioning everything he’d done over the course of the evening now he felt like he could ask these things without sending himself into a tailspin.

“It’s nothing really, it’s just… where did you go today? When you ran away from here?” Magnus asked hesitantly, placing his mug back on the end table.

“I just walked. Kept walking until you found me at that bench. I just needed to think and I know it wasn’t fair running out on you, I’m sorry,” Alec replied quietly, his eyes downcast as he spoke to his mug instead of Magnus.

“I just. I want you to feel like you can talk to me. And that you’re safe here. Even if you don’t want to talk and you just want to sit I could conjure you a room or something, I just…” Magnus trailed off before he tilted Alec’s face up with a finger under his chin and continued, “I want you to feel like you can be at home here, and that you’re wanted, and that you’re safe.”

“I do,” Alec assured, his eyes searching Magnus’ and finding only love there, “I feel safe with you. I just feel… out of my depth. Sometimes.”

“Then will you please talk to me about it? Or even Isabelle, or Jace? I don’t want you to feel like you have to suffer in silence,” Magnus explained, his thumb coming to rest on Alec’s lower lip.

“I’ll try and be more open about it,” Alec promised. He leaned forward to give Magnus a quick kiss before he pulled back and yawned again.

“Okay, bed time for the big, bad shadowhunter,” Magnus teased, waving his hand so the mugs disappeared.

Alec slid under the covers easily, rolling onto his side. Magnus dimmed the lights, pulling back the duvet, and settling on his side of the bed. Alec reached behind him and pulled Magnus’ arm over his waist, sinking further into the pillows.

Alec smiled into his pillow, pulling Magnus’ arm tighter around him, and allowed himself to feel perfectly, entirely, wholly happy.

 

 

 

Until the next morning when Alec’s and Magnus’ morning coffee was interrupted by Clary, Isabelle, and Jace with some new problem regarding Valentine but it was nice to pretend like there wasn’t a world out there for a little while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need a large glass of wine and a massage. This was incredibly consuming - I woke up thinking about it, I went to bed thinking about it - and I hope you honestly, genuinely enjoy this.
> 
> TUMBLRS
> 
> [here](https://joannaintheskywithdiamonds.tumblr.com) or [here](https://heavenlylovelace.tumblr.com)
> 
> (The first is a personal, the second is v new but will mostly be shadowhunters, I may post fic there we just don't know??????) 
> 
> BYE KITTENS


End file.
